


A Christmas Miracle

by InfinitumEtUltra (ImplausibleBec)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImplausibleBec/pseuds/InfinitumEtUltra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Christmas-themed one-shots featuring Clarke and Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

Octavia had a shittier childhood than most. Raised inside a conservative and insular religious sect (cult, it was a cult), she had barely interacted with anyone other than Bellamy and her mother until she was sixteen; when she and Bellamy (and Bellamy's wife, Echo) ran away.

Clarke griffin was a good best friend. She had been assigned to show Octavia around on her first day at school (her first day ever, in junior year), and the girls had quickly become inseparable. Octavia had practically lived with Clarke, wanting to ease the financial burden on Bellamy and Echo (Clarke's family were wealthy, so she was no burden to them - so much so that Abby barely noticed the second teen). More than ten years since they had met, Clarke and Octavia were still inseparable. They were roommates, along with Raven who they'd met in college.

Clarke hated Christmas. It reminded her of the many years since her father's death, the many years that her mother volunteered to work Christmas, and Clarke was left alone.

Octavia loved Christmas. Loved any reason to celebrate after a childhood of austerity. Which was why Clarke found herself in her overcrowded apartment in a hideous sweater (Raven's doing), pretending to enjoy herself.

Octavia had more friends than both Raven and Clarke combined, and it seemed that she had invited every single one of them. Clarke fought her way out onto the back deck, where it was least crowded thanks to the December chill.

It wasn't that she was antisocial, it was simply that she was exhausted and in to mood to suffer a house full of guests. She had a book, and curled up onto the wicker lounge that had been a gift from her mother. Rugged up against the cold, she was well prepared to wait out the party.

Unfortunately for Clarke, her book ran out before the party did. She loitered outside for as long as she could, but without the book to distract her She wasn't able to ignore the cold and so she ventured slowly back inside.

The party had died down somewhat, there were still fifteen or so people scattered through the kitchen and living areas.

"Can we please go now?" Clarke turned towards the voice, wanting to commiserate with the woman.

She stood frozen in the doorway between the kitchen and the Living room. The woman who had spoken was flawless. Her wild brown hair tumbled over one shoulder, reaching almost to her waist. She wore a dark brown leather jacket and a dark green shirt with skinny jeans. She had an air of tough about her, but all Clarke wanted was to tangle her hands in that hair.

Clarke suddenly wished that she was wearing something - anything - other than the ugly Christmas sweater Raven had forced on her. She was so busy hoping for a miraculous wardrobe change that she didn't notice Octavia say something to the woman - or shove her toward Clarke.

"Hi, pretty lady." Her voice was softer than her image suggested.

Clarke looked up, still in awe of the goddess before her. "Hi." She managed to force enough voice out to respond.

"It seems we have a little problem here." She smirked.

"W-we do?" Clarke looked around, confused.

"Well as Octavia just pointed out, you've been standing under that mistletoe for at least a minute, and no one has come to kiss you yet." Clarke stared dumbly at the woman. "Allow me to assist you." She grinned before leaning down the slight distance that her heels created between their lips.

Clarke was vaguely aware Of the whoops and catcalls of their friends, but they melted into the background. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

"May I know the name of my saviour?" Clarke asked as they parted, finally finding her voice again.

"Lexa."

"I'm Clarke."

"I know, Octavia hasn't shut up about you all night." Lexa smirked as Clarke's cheeks flushed.

"You're Lincoln's cousin - Anya's sister." Clarke realised. Lincoln and Octavia had been trying to set them up for months.

"Ah, I see they've been talking about me. Don't believe everything they've told you." Lexa laughed.

"Well, since you so gallantly rescued me from the mistletoe, allow me to return the favour." Clarke grinned, Lexa raised a curious eyebrow. "Allow me to help you escape the party. There's a diner down the block that makes the best hot chocolate ever." Clarke grabbed hold of Lexa's hand and started toward the door. "Actuslly, before we go, let me just grab a different sweater."

"Don't you dare." Lexa laughed as she followed Clarke out the door and down the street, ignoring the triumphant yells of their friends.


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya rigs the group's secret Santa. Clarke and Lexa are clueless losers.

Anya volunteered to run Secret Santa for the group. She had everyone who was interested put their name on a slip of paper and she sent each participant a text with their recipient's name.

"You hate Christmas - why on earth would you volunteer for this?" Raven asked as she watched any send out the messages.

"Because if I have to watch Lexa pine for Clarke for much longer I'm going to snap and And kill them both." Anya sighed.

"And secret Santa is your solution?" Raven seemed dubious.

"I took their names out." Anya shrugged. "I will get them each super cutesy gifts, and sign their names to them, and when they open them they'll stop being clueless losers who pain me to watch."

"You're putting a lot of faith in those two clueless losers." Raven shook her head.

"We may also have to lock them in a confined space." Anya conceded.

-

The group held an annual Christmas party, they had done every year since leaving high school. They'd added several extras over the years, such as Anya and Lexa, but the group hadn't changed much.  It was a lively and fun gathering every year. It would begin with mid-morning shots, lunch and then games and a Christmas movie marathon. It wasn't wild, it was family, and it was everyone's favourite day of the season.

"Ok, secret Santa time!" Anya declared as everyone took a much needed break from the food. "First up, Octavia." She tossed a small wrapped package to her sister-in-law. "Jasper!"

Anya continued to call names and toss gifts. Lexa and Clarke, to no ones surprise, ended up seated side by side at lunch. Clarke watched with interest as Lexa unwrapped her gift. It was a framed picture of the two of them. "I love this picture of us." Lexa beamed. "Thank you." She placed a quick kiss on Clarke's cheek.

"It wasn't me." Clarke shook her head. "I love that picture of us too, but I wasn't your Santa."

"Oh." Lexa seemed disappointed. "Are you going to open yours?"

Clarke carefully opened her gift. It was a handmade coupon book. There were coupons for hugs, home cooked meals, and outings with friends. She beamed as she flicked through reading each coupon. The last one made her flush red. "Lex?" She handed over the coupon book.

"One 'Happily ever after' with -" she paused. "With Lexa Woods? Redeemable anytime."

"The book is really sweet, thanks Lex." Clarke's smile was impossibly wide.

"It wasn't me." Lexa shook her head. Clarke's face fell. Lexa noted her friend's disappointment and quickly tried to fix it. "But you can still redeem the coupon."

"I can?"

"It says anytime on it." Lexa nodded.

Clarke took the coupon book back. She noted that there was more fine print on the bottom. "Valid from date of receipt until the pair of you clueless losers get your shit together and realise you're both head over heals gone on each other." She read aloud.

"Anya." Lexa sighed. "I'm sorry Clarke, she shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Clarke looked down the table, to where Anya and Raven sat. The pair were laughing as they watched Clarke read the coupon.

Lexa stood up and walked over to Anya. "Why would you embarrass both of us like that?"

"Oh, fine I'll fix it." Anya sighed. "Princess, can I have a moment?" Anya motioned for Clarke to follow her out ont the deck. "Look, I love Lexa like a sister."

"She is your sister." Clarke said, slightly confused.

"Beside the point." Anya waved her comment off. "She has a heart of pure gold, but here's the thing, she's a clueless loser." Anya sighed. "I know you care for her deeply, hell you're probably most of the way in love with her already. But you're worried about affecting your relationship by taking things any further. You worry about hurting her - and that makes you good enough for my baby sister."

Clarke looked at Anya in confusion. "I-I don't-" she started.

"Oh god, you're as bad as she is. You're both clueless losers!" Anya huffed. "Look, you are head over heals for my baby sister. But she's the only one who has yet to notice. And she's completely gone on you, but you can't see that either. Needless to say it is torture for the rest of us." Anya deadpaned. "So please, in the spirit of Christmas, will you please go in there and put the rest of us out of our misery?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Personally, I prefer the Monty Python approach." Clarke still looked confused. "Sit on her face and tell her that you love her." She laughed as Clarke blushed. "But neither of you are the exhibitionist sort, so probably just make out with her a little. Everyone is at your house, so maybe get her to take you home?"

Clarke stared at Anya in shock. She'd barely heard anything past Anya's description of the Monty Python approach.

"See!" Anya sighed in exasperation. "Clueless losers. Both of you." She shook her head and steered Clark toward the door. "Please, will you just go and make out with my sister?" She shoved Clarke through the door.

The blonde was still lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, all of which she blamed Anya for. She was operating on autopilot, blindly moving to complete the last order she'd been given.

She reached Lexa and the brunette stood, noting the glazed look of a Clarke deep in thought.

"Sorry if Anya was-" Lexa was cut off mid apology when Clarke didn't stop moving toward her, stepping into her personal space.

All the air left Lexa's lungs in an instant as Clarke was suddenly flush against her, the blonde's hands on her face.

"It has been pointed out to me," Clarke said with a smirk. "That we are both clueless losers, and thus we are causing our friends a great deal of stress."

"That's just Anya, she has this idea that we should date."

"No, I think you should shack up and buy a cat and live gayly ever after!" Anya interrupted.

"And it's not just Anya - you are clueless losers!" Octavia interjected.

"I'm sorry for my sister." Lexa mumbled, flushing slightly.

"I'm not." Clarke all but whispered.

Before Lexa could ask for an explanation, Clarke's lips were on her own. The entire room erupted in cheers that neither of them paid any mind to.

"I just have one issue with Anya's suggestion." Clarke murmured as they parted. Lexa raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really a cat person, can we get a dog instead?"

Lexa laughed. "Of course we can."


	3. Visiting Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single parent Lexa takes her kids to see Santa.

-  
Lexa wanted to go home. The mall was too crowded, as though everyone in town remembered it was almost Christmas on the same day. She had been awake most of the night finishing a report for her boss, and she'd had to stay late at the office, and the last thins she wanted to do was fight the maddening crowds. 

Unfortunately Lexa's life was not her own. And children are prone to remembering offhand promises. Especially when said children's aunt had been sure to remind them of the promise. 

Thus Lexa found herself, with two costumed three year olds in the mall, on her way to stand in (the longest ever) queue to see Santa.  

They queued for almost an hour, crawling closer to the front much too slowly for the excited toddlers at her sides. She suggested, more than once, that Santa would still be there another day - perhaps when the crowds were not - but it was no use. They were fixated. "Santa!" Xavier crowed, clapping his hands. 

"Santa!" His sister echoed. 

"Ok. We have to wait in the line." She reminded them. 

"Your kids are adorable." One of Santa's elves told her as they reached the front of the line. 

"Thanks. I made them myself." Lexa grinned. The blonde had a point, Lexa's twins were adorable. 

"You've done well. This pair are definitely in the top five cutest I've seen all week." She nodded toward the line. "And I've seen a lot of kids this week." She winked before dropping down to talk to the children. "Are you excited to see Santa?" She asked them. 

"Uh-huh." Tris nodded. 

"I love your pretty costume."

"Fanks." She beamed. 

"And yours too little bud." She tugged the sleeve of Xavier's reindeer onsie. He beamed at her. 

"Have you both been good for your parents?"

"Just one, just me." Lexa corrected. "But they have been good." She nodded. 

"Oh good." Clarke smiled as she stood up once more. "Two little ones on your own must be difficult."

"Some days. But I'm lucky, they're good kids." She smiled. "It's getting easier. The first few months on my own were impossible." She shook her head. "I have help though. My sister and my brother babysit a lot."

The blonde nodded. she looked back at Santa, one of the other elves pointed to her watch. "Santa has to go feed his reindeer. But you'll be first up when he comes back." She apologised.

Lexa sighed. "What will it cost me to get them up there before he goes on his break?" She really wanted to go home.

The blonde looked Lexa up and down. "A date." She smirked. 

"Done. You get us up there before his break, and I will go on a date with you." Lexa agreed, she probably would have agreed anyway had the blonde asked - she was certainly attractive. 

With a nod the blonde quickly made her way up to Santa. Lexa watched as they talked briefly, the blonde pointing back at Lexa. Santa nodded and she came back to let Lexa and the children through the gate. 

Lexa let go of their hands as they ran up to Santa. 

"Well if it isn't Xavier and Tris. Have you been good for Mama today?" Santa's voice was familiar, and Lexa found herself trying to see past the wig and beard.

"Yep, real good!" Tris nodded.

"And will you tell me what you'd like for Christmas?"

"A kitty!" Tris said.

"A puppy!" Xavier echoed. 

"Well, I'll have to talk to your mama about that, puppies and kitties take a lot of work. But I'll see what I can do." He promised. "Now, are we getting a picture?"

Lexa nodded, and waited while the blonde went to the camera. She took several shots, quickly selecting the best of them. 

Lexa was still attempting to see past the Santa costume, sure she knew whoever was underneath. 

Another helper in an elf costume came forward the collect the children helping them to select from a bowl of candies.

"And what do you want for Christmas, Lexi?"

The nickname gave him away. Her twin brother. Lincoln.

"Since when are you a mall Santa?"

"I'm just filling in for the day. O was desperate." He nodded toward the elf who was currently with the children.

"That's O?" She asked, looking her over. "Nice work, little brother." 

"You're one to talk, going on a date with Clarke, I hear?"

"That's Clarke? The one you keep trying to set me up with?"

"Told you you'd like her." She could hear the smirk in his voice, although the beard hid it from view. 

"You two know each other?" The blonde elf, Clarke, asked as she came over with the pictures. 

"Lincoln is my little brother."

"What, she's your 'super-scary older sister'?"

"That would be Anya. I'm Lexa, seven hours older - and much better looking." Lexa smirked. "Anyway, Linc can give you my number - I need to get the munchkins home."

"Seven hours? Your poor mother." Clarke winced. 

"I was adopted. We're twins by choice." Lexa laughed. 

Clarke seemed more than a little confused, but she'd heard Lincoln talk about his twin sister a lot, she looked to Lincoln nervously. "I won't force your sister to date me, that's weird and creepy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And you'd better call me." Lexa laughed. "Later little brother." She waved to Lincoln before going to collect her children. "Ready to go babies?"

"We saw Santa!" Xavier grinned. 

"Yeah you did." Lexa agreed. She looked to Octavia for a moment, quietly assessing her brother's new girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you, Octavia. I expect to see you at family dinner on Monday night." She told her seriously. "Let's go monsters." She lifted both children with ease, placing one on each hip and headed out.


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from the previous chapter. Lexa is finishing her Christmas shopping and runs into Clarke.

Christmas was barely two weeks away and Lexa had yet to finish her shopping. In her defence she worked a lot. And when she wasn't at work she was busy with her kids. She'd managed to get her assistant to do most of it for her, those gifts were already neatly arranged under her Christmas tree, but there was one gift missing.

Her twins desperately wanted a pet for Christmas. Lexa was allergic to cats, but she had arranged a puppy for them. She would pick it up on Christmas Eve, once the twins were asleep. The puppy was a allergy-friendly one since Tris had a tendency toward allergies, he was the sweetest little thing though - a chocolate ball of squirming fur. She needed a collar, and bed and a host of other supplies. Her assistant had not been able to make it to the pet store to pick up these very important items.

Lexa had left the twins with her mother for the evening to give herself time to shop. She walked into the mall, determined to get what she needed and get out as soon as possible. She was halfway to the store she wanted when she was interrupted.

"Lexa!" Clarke was waving and grinning.

"Hi." Lexa smiled - the blonde was a distraction she didn't mind.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as she fell into step with the brunette.

"I need to finish my Christmas shopping." Lexa sighed. "My assistant did most of it, but she didn't make it to the pet store."

"You have an assistant who goes shopping for you?" Clarke looked surprised. "What do you do?"

"I own Heda Creations." Lexa was almost certain Clarke would have heard of her company - it had expanded rapidly within the last few years, and with that had come certain brand recognition.

"Oh. Wow. You own it?"

"I started it in my bedroom my first year out of college. Now I have eight-hundred and sixty-four staff in thirty-seven offices globally." Lexa nodded.

"You founded the company too? And you still find time to be a mother?"

"Yeah, these are the important years, I don't want them to look back and remember that their mama wasn't around. They've had one mother walk out, that's enough for any kid." Lexa sighed. "Sorry, I'm mostly past it, but sometimes I get bitter."

"Those kids of yours are amazing, and you're a bit of a catch yourself - I'm surprised anyone would let you go." Clarke blushed as she realised what she'd said. "Sorry - I, I -" she grasped for any excuse to cover for herself.

"It's ok. I think it's cute." Lexa pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple as she wrapped an arm around her waist. She and Clarke had been on their first date two nights previously, or they'd tried to. The twins' babysitter had cancelled at the last moment and so their night out had turned into a night in. Clarke had been a big hit with both children, and with Lexa too.

"So what do you need to get?" Clarke asked, turning their conversation back to the task at hand.

"Supplies for the puppy." She grinned. "I just can't say no to them sometimes."

"I think it's cute, and pets are so important for children." Clarke said as they entered the pet store. "So were you getting some Christmas shopping done too?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, there's a book that Octavia wants, but I have yet to find it anywhere."

"Well, if you help me shop for the puppy, I'll help you find the book." Lexa offered. "And if you're up for it, we could get dinner, or a couple of drinks?"

"You don't need to get back to the munchkins?"

"They're with Nanny tonight." "They have a nanny?"

"No, they're with my mother - their grandmother."

"Oh, right. Nanny, not nanny." Clarke shook her head. They made their way through the pet store slower than Lexa had originally planned, but she didn't mind, given the company.

They picked out a bed, a collar, food and water bowls as well as a selection of toys - and at Clarke's insistence, a couple of costumes. Including one that looked like a wrapped gift, perfect for Christmas morning. They took the load of puppy supplies to Lexa's car before heading back in to the mall. There were three bookstores, they started with the largest.

"So what is your plan once Christmas is over? I mean the call for elves diminished somewhat after the twenty-fifth."

"I'll go back to grad school. I'm almost finished. Then I'll have three disparate degrees to further distress my mother."

"What are you studying now?"

"Art history. I am already a qualified MD." Clarke shrugged.

"An MD who would rather work as santas elf?"

"I don't want to be a doctor. That was my mother's plan for me." Clarke shrugged. "It took you what, seven years of college to work that out?"

"No, it took me that long to stand up to her." Clarke admitted. "I thought about switching to nursing, so that the whole thing wouldn't have been a waste, but I still wouldn't have been happy. So I switched completely."

"Well I'm glad you made the switch. You should be happy." Lexa said. "When I finally told her," Clarke shook her head. "She told me that if I really didn't want to go into medicine then I could always marry well and become a housewife." She let out a humourless laugh. "Her new husband is in politics, so she thinks that was actually a good alternate."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It was the marry well side of things I couldn't deal with. I'm not some prize to be sold off to one of Marcus' friends' sons." She shuddered. "When I have kids I hope I'll be able to work from home, so I can be there with them, but I still want to work. I don't like the idea of being anyone's house pet."

"So what are you going to do with your third degree?"

"There's an MFA program I like the look of, and I'm half tempted to apply, but then I think I've probably spent enough time at school." She laughed. "I'll probably take a gallery job, and try to sell my own works on the side."

"You're an artist?"

"Yes. I paint, mostly, but I dabble in photography as well."

"Will you show me your work sometime?"

"Of course." Clarke nodded.

Lexa was enjoying their second chance at a first date - not that she hadn't enjoyed the first one, it was vital that anyone she dated was good with her kids - but they hadn't had much chance to talk the first time around.

"This store doesn't have it either." Clarke sighed as she led them out of the bookstore. She looked at the time. "You know what, let's just go. I'll buy the book online." She decided.

Lexa nodded before leading Clarke back out of the mall. "I like the way you think." She grinned. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"A friend of mine owns a little restaurant that's not far from here."

"Perfect. Let's get out of here." Lexa put an arm around Clarke once more and steered her back toward her car.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think =) 
> 
> Also, feel free to send me holiday themed prompts, I have three prompt lists that I'm working from currently, but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
